Death Note Another Note: The Birthday Massacre
by SuperMatt64
Summary: ."Alright, birthday girl. Enter the room. Pick up the knife and camera. Don't forget to have fun..." Based heavily on the song "Happy Birthday" by The Birthday Massacre
1. Introduction

**Good evening, Ms. Taylor. You do not know who I am so allow me to introduce myself. However, before I do, I would briefly like to wish you a happy birthday. Making it through twenty years without dying is quite an achievement. I should know. Today is also _my_ twentieth birthday, and in my, shall we say, line of work, it is even more of an achievement to live this long. But enough about that; let us return to introductions. Let's start with me. My name is Rue Ryuzaki. And I kill people. As for you, your name is Sara Taylor, and today is going to be your final birthday.**

* * *

This is a BB fic. Just making that clear if you didn't notice. It is going to be heavily based on the song 'Happy Birthday' By The Birthday Massacre. (But obviously it is a totally original plotline because there is extremelyyyy little plot to the actual song. Here is a link to the song if you haven't heard it. It should give you a rough idea where I'm heading. .com/watch?v=8NPgVESNjPg&feature=related I plan on expanding on it. (No real romance though. BB would never have that and i don't screw with characters.) So yeah, **Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks. ^^**

**I own nothing!**


	2. Sara Taylor

"Good morning, birthday girl." Came the sing-song voice of a woman as she opened her daughter's bedroom door. There was no reply. She wandered further into the room carrying a tray at waist level. A quick look at the panda shaped clock that adorned the wall told her it was 11:28. Typical Sara. She would stay up until 4 AM alone in her room and then sleep-in until noon. She sighed. How did she give birth to such a night owl? She walked toward the bed, occupied by the still form of her daughter. She had been planning to give Sara her breakfast-in-bed when she woke up naturally, but it was getting toward _lunch_ time and if she waited too long it would ruin the whole concept. "Sara. It's time to wake up," she said smiling. She waited a few long seconds before seeing her daughter begin to turn around in a tell-tale sign she had actually been heard this time.

"Good morning, mother," said Sara drowsily, her eyes still closed.

"I brought you your favorite breakfast." At this Sara opened her eyes and saw as her mother lowered the tray she was carrying down to where she lay. Sara sat up against the headboard on her bed, brushed a few stray, black hairs out of her face and accepted the tray. On it sat a cup of tea and a small plate holding two slices of French toast with a small amount of syrup slowly flowing across the tops of the slices.

Sara smiled at her mother. "Thank you." Looking back at the toast, she picked up her fork and knife and began to eat. The sweet taste of the syrup felt good in her dry mouth. Her mother took a seat beside her on the black-and-white striped blanket strewn across the bed. She gazed downward as though rattling thoughts around in her head.

"How's it taste?" she asked, clearly trying to initiate small talk.

"It's good," said Sara, ignoring the unusually suspicious tone in her mother's voice.

"Sara, I know you just woke up, and I really don't really want to make you worry but I still feel like I should tell you." Sara looked up toward her curiously. That was never a good way to start a sentence. "Even though we know you said you didn't want us to make a big deal about your birthday, Nicole set up a surprise party and invited some of her other friends that she thinks you'll like….and some of them you might really like."

Sara set the knife and fork back on the plate and sighed. The last bit of what her mother said was tinged in such obvious implication it was almost sickening. "Mother, I don't want to be in a relationship. And I'm only twenty. I definitely don't want to get married." It was just like her to try something like this. The only reason Nicole probably even did it was at her mother's request.

"But Sara," she argued with a very badly hidden undertone of disappointment, "you're twenty. Shouldn't you at least be searching for someone? You never know when "Mr. Right" could pass you by."

"That's what I thought the last time I tried to find someone to love and I doubt you've forgotten how "well" that ended." She was, of course referring to her failed relationship at the age of 16.

"That was just one person. Just because you and one man had a few problems doesn't mean they'll all be like that."

There was silence for a while before Sara spoke. Her gaze not shifting from the half-eaten French toast. "Killing and gutting my pet rabbit in front of me with a knife on my birthday is not a small problem." Silence returned as her mother decided whether or not she should speak. She appeared to decide against it. Instead, she quietly stood up from the bed and walked back toward the doorway, carefully navigating around the drawing-covered papers that littered the floor. As she began to close the door she looked back at her obviously distressed daughter.

"Your father and I are going away for the night so you can enjoy your party. Please try to act surprised for Nicole. She's put a lot of work into this for you."And with that she shut the door.

After her mother left, Sara remained still for quite a while; thinking over this new revelation. She had already told Nicole that she didn't want a party this year and was more than a little offended at her betrayal. Friends seemed so overrated. However, Sara knew that she would never stop being friends with Nicole. She had been there for Sara since they were little kids and she was pretty much the only person she could ever actually talk to without being nervous. Well, her and Sara's first and only boyfriend, Edward. Edward was a nice, shy boy who was pretty similar to Sara. However, he suffered from a severe case of post-traumatic stress induced schizophrenia. A fact that made itself evident exactly 4 years ago when he decided to mutilate her pet rabbit right before her eyes. From what she knew, he was now sitting far away in some sort of kiddie-asylum. She never really cared to get all the details of what happened to him. All she really knew was that because of him, her social anxiety had become even worse than it already was. To the point where she could faint if someone so much as expected her to say something to them. And four years of counseling hadn't changed anything.

The thoughts in Sara's head began to slip away and she slowly returned to reality. She looked down to see the half uneaten pile of French toast. It now looked a lot less appetizing than it did when she first got it. She picked the tray up from her lap where it rested and set it on the desk next to her. It had only been 20 minutes since she woke up and it was already shaping up to be a horrible day. After pulling the bed covers off of her legs and turning so her feet touched her carpeted floor, she noticed one of the papers on the ground. It was facedown and bent in. Presumably stepped on when her mother's view of the ground was obscured by the tray she was carrying. She reached down and picked it up. It was a drawing she had done a few weeks ago of a fish. She laughed quietly to herself. Sometimes she didn't understand why she drew certain things, but ever since she was little she had always drawn whatever popped into her head. This habit explained the piles of paper covering the majority of the floor. She took one last look at the drawing before straightening it out and setting it back on the ground to be trampled another day. At that moment, Sara heard the doorbell ring. Someone was at the front door. She stood up and for a brief period she became very dizzy. That happened when she slept in late. She waited for a bit and let her eyes focus. When they did, she noticed something she hadn't before.

In the corner of her room on the floor sat a box wrapped in black paper with a white bow. She figured her mom must have left it there before she woke her up. She made a mental note to check it out after she answered the door. She quickly looked in her mirror to make sure she was presentable and started out of her room and down the stairs. She was still wearing the nightgown she slept in, but knew it wouldn't be a problem if the person at the door was who she thought it was. She continued down the stairs and made her way through the first story of the house. Sara's family's house was inherited from her grandparents. It was very old and designed in a beautiful Victorian style. Statues, ornate designs and huge displays of art painted directly on the wall were scattered throughout. With the outside painted various shades of lavender. Sara liked to think of it as the only real reason she hadn't moved out yet. (Though she knew it was much more likely that she just wouldn't be able to cope without her parents to help her with her problems.) Her house also happened to be about the size of a mansion, which is the prime reason why it was generally picked as the main destination for her mother's dinner parties and, much to her own chagrin, Nicole's. When she was almost to the front door, the bell went off again. Sara cringed. She didn't like the doorbell. They had installed it a year ago after her parents agreed that their old doorknocker was sometimes too hard to hear. But this caused them to decide on the most absurdly loud doorbell possible and it gave her headaches every time it rang. She sighed at the thought of all the people who were going to use it at the party. She pushed that thought aside and ran the last couple of feet to the door to make sure she got there before the impatient visitor rang again. She gripped the right handle of the two massive wooden double doors and opened it part way just so she could see who was there. It was Nicole.

"There you are! You took so long I started to think you were dead!" said Nicole, beaming and laughing as she pushed the door open further to let herself in. Nicole was the same age as Sara but was quite different in looks. Where Sara was short, pale and had straight Jet black hair, Nicole was tan, tall and had wavy, chestnut brown hair. That, and Nicole almost always seemed to be smiling.

At Nicole's entrance, Sara smiled a bit. Nicole's personality was quite the opposite of her own but for some reason her all too happy personality seemed to boost her own mood a little. "Hey,Nicole. You're here earlier than you usually are, aren't you?"

"Well, today's your birthday and I thought I'd give you your present earlier."

Sara smile dropped. "Oh, yeah. My birthday."

"Come on! Don't say it like it's a bad thing." With this she pulled a wrapped box out of her large salmon-colored bag. (Evidently being carried to match the salmon-colored day dress she was currently wearing.) "Here! Open it," she demanded excitedly.

"Okay," said Sara as she took the gift, _much_ less excited to receive it than Nicole was to give it. She looked at the box. It had wrapping paper covered in tiny pictures of kittens and was tied with a pink ribbon. The outside of the gift scared her about what the content could possibly be. Nicole liked everything to be unimaginably cutesy. Sara fiddled with the ribbon until it was removed and proceeded to unwrap the box, Nicole looking eagerly all the while. After all the wrapping paper was removed, a plain brown rectangular box with no markings was unveiled. Sara opened it. Inside was a mound of cloth, which Nicole seized in what was probably just nanoseconds after Sara saw it. She unraveled the cloth and it was revealed to be a dress. It caught Sara off guard at first because of how simple it was in appearance, without the sparkles or shimmering fabric that Nicole was in love with. It was medium length and white in color with thin black stripes across the neck line that met in the center, continuing downward to the sides.

"Wow," said Sara, actually much more impressed than her calm and quiet voice would suggest. "I really like."

Nicole handed it back to her. "Of course you do! I'm your best friend aren't I?" Nicole smiled and quickly continued, "well, I've gotta run. I have to, um, get my nails done."

"Oh. Already?" Sara asked, even though she was fairly certain she knew the real reason Nicole was leaving _and _why she had been given the dress.

"Yeah. You know. It's an emergency," she said, very unconvincingly. "Oh! But do you mind if I borrow a set of your house keys. Er. My dad might want to drop off the lawn mower he borrowed from you guys."

Suspicion confirmed.

"Okay," Sara answered against her better judgment. She reached down into a bowl sitting next to the door and pulled out a set of keys. "Here." She handed them to Nicole.

"Thanks, Sara!" she yelled back, already running to her car.

Sara shut the door, exhausted. Nicole had that effect on people. She looked down at the dress she was now holding and began to walk back across the house and up the stairs, still very shocked that Nicole had given her something that wasn't horrible, even likeable. She made her way back into her room still thinking. But then, as soon as she passed the doorway she had the strange sensation that something was wrong. She couldn't place it, though. She tentatively took a few steps further into her room and realized what had changed. There was now a small box sitting innocently on her bed. It was wrapped in all black with a white bow on top. She quickly recalled where she had seen it last: It was sitting in the corner of her room. How had it moved? Her heartbeat sped up. Thoughts flooded her mind, the first that came to her was the hopeful theory that she had simply forgotten that she had moved it before getting the door. She quickly looked around to try for any clues to the origins of the mysterious box. Her breaths came faster. Suddenly, her eyes caught something that made her freeze completely still. Her eyes widened, her heart skipped a beat. Her world became fuzzy; a feeling that wasn't entirely new to her. She fainted, collapsing to the floor. On the desk next to her bed, where her eyes had been focused just moments before, lay an empty plate….

* * *

Hm. Well this is a reallyyy long first chapter. I apologize for the massive character introduction. The next chapter will possibly be from BB's perspective. And therefore will be _much _more creepy. :D But for now, stay tuned for further chapters and don't forget to review!


End file.
